Marked
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Kendall starts noticing James is acting weird around him in public and wants to fix it. Kames with a hint of cargan. T- rating for mention of smut but really it's just fun humor. Kendall's POV


This is for **nic98ole, **because she is awesome and I love her stories =]. This story was inspired by her story, "Superheroes." I can't tell how much I love it. XDXD

* * *

><p><strong>Marked<strong>

I thought having a boyfriend is easy. Holding hands on the beach, staring into each others' eyes for minutes when they're really hours, you know cute couple stuff. Look at Carlos and Logan. They are acting (well more like **being**) the perfect couple. They kiss and blush, they hold hands and blush, and they talk and blush. What is wrong with them? They are so freaking perfect. Why is my relationship not as easy?

Well funny thing, completely the opposite of those two destined love birds, my relationship is hard. James is an interesting person to say the least. He has incredible mood swings. One moment he tells me he is busy flicking me off and the next we're having the best time in the world. I actually love the latter action though. Well who doesn't when his body is incredible but I hate the former. I don't know when these swings started but pretty recently I begin to notice.

**At Pool**

Today is another regular day. I'm going to the pool because LA is always hot and I love to swim.

"Hey Kendall." I hear my ex girlfriend, waving at me across the pool. "What are you doing? Don't you have music rehearse today?"

"Nope. I am done for the rest of the week." I reply giving her a smirk.

"Lucky you." She pouts. "I still have to memorize ten episodes of script and"

"Hey Kendall." My boyfriend interrupts her jumping out of no where. "I miss you so much." He says before cupping my face and pulling me into a passionate, deep kiss.

"Aa umm... James." I moan in the kiss trying to break off. He starts trailing his lips on my jaw line pressing sweet butterfly kisses afterward.

_Cough_, Jo fakes getting the hungry brunette's attention. "Oh sorry Jo. I didn't notice you there." He chuckles. "I just really want my sexy boyfriend right now." He says unbuttoning the top two of my favorite flannel shirt.

I grab his hands before he disgusts her more. "James we just saw each other ten minutes ago upstairs."

"But you make me so horny." He pouts causing the girl to grunt. He smirks at her grabbing my shirt and ripping the other buttons off.

Jo furrows her eyes and runs away screaming. "Get a room!"

"I plan to." James waves back before looking at me. "Ok bye Kendall. I need to do some stuff." He says before running back in the lobby leaving me speechless wearing an open, ripped shirt.

_What just happened?_ I think trying to understand my temperamental boyfriend.

**At the gym**

Having a hot model for a boyfriend is not easy. There are certain expectations I have to live up to like maintain a tone body for him. I know it's vain, but hey he might go after someone hotter right? Like Jett. He is incredibly sexy and he works out twice as much as I do. So he is a shoo-in for James' boyfriend award if I become ugly.

And speaking of him now. "Hey Blonde." He says walking over to me. He just did ten, no twenty, no I don't know how many sets of pull ups but he is so hot and sweaty. _NO! I like James!_

"What are you doing?" He asks snapping me out of my sinful fantasy of the three of us doing stuff.

"I'm working out. I need to look good for my boyfriend." I say showing my biceps but quickly dropping them as I feel the pain of over working out. Sigh, the things I have to go through to keep an Adonis as my boyfriend.

"Well if you want a boyfriend who won't make you workout and wants to work on you lips, maybe…" He ends smirking a smile and nodding his head to the sauna room.

"Umm Jett, I have a"

"Kendall!" James cuts, suddenly jumping out of no where again, shirtless this time. He wraps his arms around me grabbing my behind with one hand and pressing my head, connecting our lips with the other. "I love your sweaty body." He says between breaths of heavy kissing. He swipes my legs causing us to fall on the foamed mat rolling to the revolted actor, who is staring at us.

"James what are you doing?" I ask but am muffled by his skillful lips.

"Showing you how much I appreciate you working out for me." He says rolling under me with his eyesight on Jett's scowling face.

"You know what Knight, I'll see you next time." The normally cool, collected actor says with a hint of annoyance, dashing away from us.

"Finally." James says wiping an imaginary sweat off his head. "This was a good aerobic workout. Bye Kendall. I'm going to my other favorite gym to do heavy weight lifting." He waves running away just like the time at the pool, again leaving me with a confused expression.

**At Roque Record**

I am just lounging today waiting for Gustavo to talking to me about future crazy plan he has in store for us.

I sigh very audibly cursing that my fat annoying manager is wasting my day off.

"You ok Kendall?" Logan asks handing me a bottle before taking a seat next to me.

"I'm wasting a perfect day waiting for our manager to talking to me about plans that ultimately fail." I say pissed off, making the nerd laugh. "Why are you here?"

"Don't tell Carlos, but I'm hiding from him."

"GASP!" I shout laughing. "Is the perfect couple breaking apart?" I mock earning a quick, playful jab.

"No, it's just Carlos is very clingy these days. I don't know, he is kissing and ripping my shirt off in front of people." He laughs. "I guess Carlos is becoming a very sexually active bunny and I get tired after four rounds."

"EWWWW gross man!" I say returning the jab. "Too much info."

"Well what about you? How's James?" He asks as I hear someone shouting "Kendall."

And what a coincident, it's James running to me.

"Kendall, I love you." He screams as he straddles my lap, wrapping his legs around my torso and pressing me into another long and sexually powered kiss. "Umm I love your lip. They are so manly." He moans as he shifts our bodies to fall on Logan's lap. "I want you to fuck me right now and I don't care if anyone is watching."

"That is too much info James." Logan laughs scooting down the couch.

"Oh, it's just you, Logan." James says calmly. "Ok bye Kendall. I realize I forgot something." He waves and runs.

"I think something is wrong with him?" I ask Logan.

He sighs and moves back next to me. "That's what we get for have sexually active boyfriends."

"No. That's not it." I say rubbing my chin. "You know what I think, James is trying to make me lose all my friends or something."

Logan Laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask sternly. "It's possible."

"No. I think it is funny because Carlos has been acting jealous too."

"Really? Something is up with them and I'm going to find out."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to set a trap and catch him."

**At the lobby**

I walk in eying my boyfriend taking a seat reviewing his self portraits. I smile before turning to Camille and explaining the plan.

"Hi James." I wave, walking behind him. I press both my hands on his shoulders rubbing down his chest. "I need you right now." I purr into his ear, in public for the first time.

"Sorry Kendall, I have some work to do." James responds apathetically staring intensely at the photos.

I push the photos out of his hands jumping on his lap, basically giving him a lap dance. "But I need you really bad."

"Badly Kendall. Logan taught us that yesterday. And please get off Kendall. I have a lot of work deciding which picture is better." James says nudging me off.

"Ok, fine James." I frown hiding my smile. "I guess I'll leave you alone." I add winking at Camille.

"Hey Kendall!" She shouts walking towards me. She puts her hand on my shoulder. I smile noticing my boyfriend's quickly eying her hand. "I don't care if you have a boyfriend I want you."

"Kendall!" James jumps up and hits the hand off my shoulder. Somehow, he is shirtless again. _Wow, James can strip fast_. I think smiling at him. "You know what I want you right now." He says bumping the giggling girl to the ground and wrapping his arms around me in a heated kiss.

"Wait James." I command. "You have a lot of work to do and I can't interrupt you, remember?"

"Well I have some new and more important work." He says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the apartment. I smirk and give Camille a thumbs-up.

Back in the apartment, James jumps on the couch laying down. "Ok Kendall, do whatever you want to me." He says in a deep, sultry voice.

I grin at the open boy. "I know what you're doing James." I say sitting at his feet.

"What am I doing?" He whispers crawling on me, kissing my cheek.

"You are jealous that I talk to everyone and you think I will go be their boyfriend." I bluntly say.

James kisses my jaw line again making me hiss. "Fine Kendall, I'm jealous that you have so many hot friends. I can't help feel jealous at you." He whispers in my ear nibbling the top part.

"I love you James." I close my eyes accepting the wonderful sensation of his lips. He moves down to my neck licking my pulse.

"I love you Kendall." He says before sucking intensely cutting off my thinking ability.

"Oh God James!" I squeal. "I promise I will never leave you."

"Promise?" James asks again, this time giving me a stronger, more forcefully suck.

"I promise you." He smiles and pulls me into a kiss.

And just like our typical ending, he ends "Ok bye Kendall." He waves and walks to the front door.

"Wait James. No sex?" I ask. "No jealous make up, ANGRY, sex?"

"Nope." He grins.

"Aren't you going to get mad that I might go talk to someone?"

He chuckles and points to his neck. "I don't think so anymore, well at least for the next week. I love you Kendall." He smirks before leaving the apartment.

I squint my eyebrows touching the wet spot on my neck. _WAIT A MINUTE!_ I realize as I run into Logan's room shocking the studying boy.

"Mother ARRRR!" I yell staring at the intense purple spot on my neck through a mirror. "James freaking gave me a hickey!"

Logan sighs still stare at his books. "I bet James talked to Carlos."

"I don't care who he talked to!" I explode. "He thinks a hickey is going to stop me?"

"Carlos said the same thing." Logan says quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask angrily.

Logan spins around on his revolving leather chair and points to his neck. "Carlos marked me too."

_I guess all relationships are hard_

* * *

><p>I hope you like it, <strong>nic98ole<strong>. If you don't like, I'll write another one in a genre you like =]

Please review.


End file.
